newnationstatesfandomcom-20200214-history
AF-08
|type=Pistol |platform=Individual |is_ranged=yes |service=September 12, 2009 - Present |used_by= |wars= |designer=Joseph Renault |design_date=2008 |manufacturer=Acter Firearms, Inc. |production_date=March 15, 2009 - Present |number= |variants=Laser sight |weight= 2.2 lbs |length= 8.25 inches |part_length= |cartridge= .45 ACP |action= Short recoil operation |rate= |velocity= 850 ft/s |sights= Iron, Laser }} The AF-08, short for "Acter Firearms 2008" is the standard Greater Americanian service pistol used by the Greater Americanian Military as well as the National Security Bureau for both combat and law enforcement purposes. The AF-08 was developed as a replacement for the Greater Americanian M1911 pistol. The pistol is produced by Acter Firearms which is a major arms manufacturer within the Nationalist Federation. The pistol was designed by Joseph Renault in early 2008 but his designs were perfected by Acter over the course of the rest of the year. The pistol operates similarily to the M1911 although there have been some slight changes such as a decrease in overall weight and an increase in muzzle velocity. The gun's design was finished in late 2008 and was adopted by the Nationalist government over the next year in 2009. When in production, Acter Firearms wanted to make a quality pistol that could replace the current M1911 as well as give Acter Firearms a completely new source of income. Renault's designs were influenced by the older service pistol but also by modern 9mm pistols as well. Unlike the 9mm, the .45 ACP round was selected in order to give the pistol a greater punch when fired. The pistol was signed into usage by the Greater Americanian Military by Chief of the Military Henry Castle on September 12, 2009. Development and Adoption The development for the AF-08 began in 2008 when Joseph Renault set about to make a new and improved pistol. Renault, who was an independent designer, had tried his luck in the pistol market since 2001 and hadn't had any luck until the AF-08's designs were noted by Acter Firearms Vice President of Research and Development Jarod 'Jimmy' Hladky. Hladky was impressed by the designs and received authorization from the Board of Directors to begin a project to perfect the designs. Renault was hired by Acter in February as the Chief Manager of the project to perfect the designs. Over the course of the next six months, Renault and his team worked on making basic improvements to the design of the pistol so that it could compete with the established M1911 service pistol. By March 2009, the National Security Bureau had adopted the service pistol as a secondary pistol used. Some agents chose to carry the pistol over the M1911. In August 2009, volunteer members of the Greater Americanian Army participated in a program where they tested the AF-08 and compared it to the M1911. As many of the soldiers approved of the weapon and as many weapons experts dubbed the pistol superior to the M1911, some of the higher ranking generals in the Military began to advocate it's adoption into the service. On September 12 of 2009, Field Marshal Henry Castle agreed and signed it into effect as the Greater Americanian Military's primary service pistol. Performance In all testing sessions, the AF-08 performed admirably. It's designs and results are undeniably similar to the M1911 but the AF-08 is considered a slightly superior pistol nonetheless due to it's slightly lower weight as well as it's increased muzzle velocity. Some NSB agents now carry the AF-08 while working on their cases. The Bureau itself is considering adopting it as the primary service pistol and dropping the M1911. In the Military, the pistol has been deployed across the board in all four services especially in that of the Army and the Nationalist Guard. Many soldiers have already expressed approval. Although some traditionalists oppose the change, many other soldiers do not feel the change to be significantly important due to the similarities between the older gun and the new. In the Navy and Air Force, the pistol is being issued to certain officers in bases. Many pilots now carry the pistol into missions in case of a sudden ejection from the cockpit. The performance of the AF-08 in the past is considered a qualitable and the change is considered by many to be a benefit to the Military but also a show of national pride as the pistol was developed by a Greater Americanian working for a Greater Americanian company. Category:Pistols of Greater Americania Category:Semi-automatic pistols Category:Modern Pistols of Greater Americania